All Pets Are Off
All Pets Are Off is the 68th episode of 6teen and the 16th episode of the third season. It aired on Teletoon in Canada on January 13, 2008, and on Cartoon Network in the United States on March 19, 2009. Caitlin falls in love with an animal rights activist and becomes one herself, but this throws her into direct conflict with Jonesy, who has just gotten a job at the mall's pet store. Meanwhile, Jude loses a rare coin he found and goes to drastic lengths to find it, and Wyatt finds himself held up by other people when he tries to use an automated teller to buy tickets to a movie. Plot Main Plot Caitlin has been unable to attract a guy recently, and she's not sure what it is, but Jen suggests that Caitlin get some new hobbies to expand her range of interests and become, in turn, more interesting. However, before Caitlin can act in any way on her advice, Tricia shows up at the table, carrying a yapping lapdog. Caitlin finds the dog adorable, as does a passing guy, who asks a couple of questions about the dog before offering some suggestions. However, Tricia isn't in the mood for criticisms of how she treats her pet, and she flounces off with her pet in tow. This causes the boy and Caitlin to share a moment where they remark on how improperly some people treat their pets, and the boy introduces himself as Dyson before leaving for his animal rights meeting. Caitlin is taken with Dyson, and sets out to prove her animal-rights cred immediately. She does this by demanding that Darth prove that he's eating organic beef when he walks by with a shish kabob, and then, when Jude shows off the silver dollar he found, by suggesting that Jude donate the money to animals in need. Her talking about this prompts Jonesy to suggest that she buy a pet of her own from him, as his new job has him working at Pets and the City in the discount pet aisle. Hearing this, Jude asks what he can get for a rare silver dollar, but in doing so, he drops it and it rolls away. He gives chase after it just as Wyatt walks up and asks if anybody wants to see the new movie Penguin Force with him. Every one of his friends has already seen it, so he decides to go to the movie by himself and then leaves. Jonesy has to leave as well in order to go to work, but Caitlin insists on tagging along in order to check out the animal care facilities. When Caitlin gets to the store, she finds that all the animals look as though they're cared for well, until Jonesy points her to his section of the store. The discount pets section is for pets that aren't quite cute–furless rabbits, burping budgies, and insane kittens. This makes Caitlin believe that she has to rescue them, so Jonesy gives her what he terms as a dog but what Nikki points out is a ferret as a possible pet. Caitlin instantly falls in love with the animal, and begins making plans to take care of it. Caitlin's idea of taking care of her "purse dog," which she terms "Muffin," is to do all the things one does for purse dogs: carry it in a purse and buy it clothes. However, soon after she's put an indigo cashmere sweater on Muffin, it escapes and runs through the mall. Muffin eats a little kid's ice cream before moving on, but that's where Jude's voice comes floating down from inside the vents to his friends. They acknowledge him, and say that they'll get help, but before they can go, Caitlin and Dyson meet again. Dyson mentions that he saw a ferret run by, but Caitlin corrects him to the effect that it's a purse dog; however, to soften the blow, she suggests that he call her before running off after Muffin. While Muffin is nowhere to be found, Ron is in front of them. They tell him about Jude, but unfortunately, Ron can do nothing, as the rescue budget for the year is tapped out. At that moment, Kirsten utters a complaint about a purple rat from the direction of the Khaki Barn, and the three girls head out in that direction. This cry has caught Ron's attention too, though, and he has plenty of money left in the pest control budget. Ron swiftly hires two exterminators and decks himself out in S.W.A.T. gear, where he runs into the Khaki Barn in search of the rat. The girls are there too, and have heard a suggestion from the Clones that Muffin might simply be trying to find its way home. While they head for Pets and the City, Ron directs his team in the direction that the Clones say the rat ran in. When the girls ask Jonesy, he says he hasn't seen Muffin. However, they hear screams coming from the direction of the movie theater and head in that direction just in time to catch up with Wyatt, who is only just getting into the theater to see his movie now. Before Wyatt can see the movie, the ferret runs out of a theater, and Ron shows up to quarantine the theaters just in case there's more than one rat, keeping Wyatt from seeing his film. Jonesy then shows up to assist, with a bag full of ferret snacks (which he clumsily retitles as "doggie treats" when Caitlin calls him on his gaffe). Before he can use them, though, Muffin drops into the air vent that Jude is in and begins tickling him. The group and Ron follow the sounds to the nearest vent entrance, which Jude kicks open, and then Nikki and Jonesy pull Jude out of the vent. Muffin then proceeds to crawl out of Jude's pant leg and over to Caitlin, who picks up Muffin. However, Dyson then shows up, and informs Caitlin that ferrets fall under a little-known section of the Exotic Animal Act, and as a result they're not supposed to be kept as pets. Ron would like a pet, though, and because the ferret is now mall property, he thinks that it would make an excellent security dog. The next day, Jonesy reveals that he ended up getting fired from work due to his putting the snakes in the same cage as the mice by accident. Caitlin, meanwhile, bought most of the bargain pets, but unfortunately Dyson cares for animals much more than he does for her. Ron is having a good time with his new "security dog", and Jude has put his silver dollar on a magnet in order to ensure that he'll never lose it again. Unfortunately, it seems that the magnetic bond is not quite strong enough, as the coin falls off of the magnet when Jude kisses it and is set rolling through the mall...again. Sub-Plot One: Jude's Silver Dollar After Jude's silver dollar is set rolling, he chases after it, attracting the attention of Ron the Rent-a-Cop, who automatically assumes he's up to no good. When the coin rolls into an elevator, Jude chases after it, and makes it in just before the doors close on Ron. While in the elevator, he meets an old man, and asks him if he was alive when the coin was minted in 1934. The old man is insulted by Jude's statement that he doesn't look a day over eighty, and in retaliation, flips it out the elevator door when they get to the next floor. The coin starts rolling again, and this time rolls into a vent. Jude proceeds to remove the vent cover in order to search for it, but while he's in the vent, Stanley shoots tennis balls at him and then replaces the vent cover, trapping Jude inside. With no way out behind him, Jude decides to go forward. So begins Jude's adventure through the vents. It leads him to encounter Stanley (who is looking for the balls he shot into the vents) and a mall technician (who can only file it in his report but not help him). Eventually, he ends up over the Gigantoplex, and starts talking to Wyatt. Soon, he begins talking to his other friends, and it's not very long until Muffin falls into the vent with him and begins crawling all over him. However, this allows his friends and Ron to follow his laughter to a vent opening and get him out, setting him free. Sub-Plot Two: Wyatt's Movie When Wyatt goes to see the movie, he decides that he wants to get his tickets from the new, automated teller. Unfortunately, there are four people in line in front of him, with the one at the front being an old man who doesn't really know how to use the machine. To make matters worse, when Wyatt tries to help him, the old man then ask questions that he couldn't possibly know the answer to, like whether the popcorn is fresh or whether the orange drink has pulp. Wyatt misses the showing of his movie he wants to go to, and as a result will have to wait another two hours. Eventually, the old man starts beating on the machine with his cane, as it hasn't been able to help him at all. Wyatt sees this, but does nothing; however, he then notices another automatic ticket seller and rushes over to it. The first machine breaks, but that merely causes the other people in line to walk over to Wyatt's machine. Wyatt is initially unwilling to let them cut in front of him, but agrees to it when he's guilt tripped. As time goes by, he gets to the front of the line just in time for the next showing. He punches in his order, and is in the lobby and ready to go see his movie when Jude starts to talk to him about why he's in the vents. Wyatt wants to see the movie first, but before he can, Ron quarantines the theaters, sending him out and making him meet up with his other friends. There, he helps them search for Muffin, but when they finally find the ferret, two of the people in line in front of him walk by discussing the end of the movie, spoiling it for him. Fed up, Wyatt resolves to just rent a DVD and storms away angrily. Quotes *'Jen:' Is it possible to get that thing to make a less irritating sound? Nikki: Like dog, like master. *'Caitlin:' Tyson's dreamy. And we have so much in common. Nikki: Name one thing. Caitlin: I'm a total crusader for animal rights! I only wear fake fur. *'Ron:' You may have escaped this time, but I'll get you, adolescent scum! I'LL GET YOOUUUU!!!! *'Jude:' Were you even born when this came out? Old man: I'm seventy-four. Jude: Don't look a day over eighty, bro. *'Caitlin:' Wait, aren't ferrets mean? Nikki: Oh, so we're only saving the nice animals today? *'Jude:' Saved at last! Mall worker: I only adjust the temperature. But I'll log it into my report. Jude: Thanks, bro! *'Kirsten:' Did anyone hear that? It must be... oh, I think it's God! Hi God, it's me, Kirsten! Can I please have a scooter? In teal? Nikki: Sorry to bust up the congregation, but it's only Jude. Kirsten: Jude...is God? *'Jude:' (laughing) I'm being tickled to death by a purple rat! Jen: Jude found the ferret! Trivia *'Goof:' Jude says that he's pretty sure the 1934 quarter he picked up is made of hard metal. However, Nikki says that it's silver, and silver is known as one of the softer metals, as is gold. *'Goof:' Jude puts his silver dollar on a magnet at the end of the episode. However, silver is not noticeably magnetic, and would not stick to a magnet. *'Goof:' Jude leaves his skateboard outside the vent, but when Stanley shows up and closes the vent, the skateboard disappears. *'Running Gag:' People describe Caitlin's pet as a ferret and she angrily tells them that it's a purse dog. *Caitlin apparently likes ferrets. *Tricia's dog is named "Twinklebell". *Jonesy's job: Employee at Pets and the City Reason for firing: he put the snakes in the same cage as the mice. *One of the Escalator Girls is seen in the line to use the Mr. Movie machine. *Apparently Mall Security has budgets for different emergencies, including rescues and pest control, rather than one large overarching budget for everything. *The store, Pets and the City, is a pun on Sex and the City. Another reference to this franchise appeared in the next episode. Gallery Caitlin Complaining.png|Caitlin complains about guys not noticing her. Tricia's Dog.png|Tricia with her dog. Ep68.JPG|Caitlin with Tricia's dog. Ron Runs Into An Elevator.png|Ron runs into an elevator while chasing Jude. Scared Customers.png|Customers are scared by Muffin. Ron with Muffin.png|Ron with Muffin. Video Category:Season 3 Category:Videos